The Administrative Core provides infrastructure support for overall direction of the research programs, appropriate fiscal management of the program, and liaison with other entities. The Core has the following functions; 1) Oversight of Research Program. This will be accomplished by monthly meetings ofthe Steering Committee of all investigators. We will invite others to join these meetings where appropriate. This will be supplemented by establishing an Advisory Committee. The Core will organize the meeting of the Advisory Committee that will be held at the University of Pennsylvania every 18 months. The members of this group are; Dr. John Trojanowski (Chairperson; University of Pennsylvania), Dr. Chiara Cirelli (University of Wisconsin), Dr. Thomas Kilduff (SRI International), and Dr. Mark Mattson (National Institute on Aging). 2) Preparation of Manuscripts/Maintenance of Records. This Core will be responsible for preparation of manuscripts and for maintaining all records relevant to the Program Project. The Core will also assist investigators in preparation of audio-visual material; 3) Financial Management of the Program. This Core will be responsible for financial management of this Program project. It will maintain financial records, do all purchasing and provide investigators with monthly reports about expenses from their component of the program. This Core will be responsible for developing financial reports for the National Institutes of Health in collaboration with the Office of Research Services; 4) Liaison with Other Entities. The Core will facilitate smooth interaction between the Program Project and other relevant entities at the University of Pennsylvania; and 5) Seminar Series and Training Program. The Core staff will play its role in organizing a Journal Club, as well as a seminar series with outside speakers. The Core is involved in organizing an annual one-day Sleep Research Retreat in which faculty, trainees and staff involved in this Program Project participate. RELEVANCE (See instructions):